pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Noreplyz
Good day! Please leave a message if something has gone wrong.Report Vandalism and Spam | Community Central Lordranged7 (talk) 21:09, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Reply Good to hear. No rush, but as they say, the sooner, the better. Wish there was some sort of a different, easier way to contact people with bots. Energy ''X'' 22:15, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Reply Ah, I made the bot an admin. Forgot I was a bureaucrat, huh. Nevertheless, continue on. And don't forget, it is also important to do bot changes on the other wiki I asked. Energy ''X'' 09:44, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Reply For episodes, it is Template:Episode. As for the character, it varies - Template:AnimeCharacter, Template:MangaCharacter or Template:CharacterBox. Energy ''X'' 10:33, January 2, 2016 (UTC) :If you mean changing links, tell me first which ones, so I can clarify. Energy ''X'' 10:34, January 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Aye, only on anime pages. For manga it should be changed with the tag (Adventures). Energy ''X'' 10:40, January 2, 2016 (UTC) That could work, I guess. Energy ''X'' 10:47, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Work So, the bot requests are done, I presume? Energy ''X'' 10:05, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Reply Will do. But it'll take time to gather requests, in a matter of months, to see what needs fixing. Energy ''X'' 11:27, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Bot Hey, can you do a quick bot edit? It is to add at the start of every template (as well as at the end) and to remove all tags inside them. Energy ''X'' 22:11, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Very well. Good job. Energy ''X'' 11:29, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Bot requests Didn't think you'd arrive back. I was thinking the number of bot requests would be larger to make another "tour". Nevertheless, I have a question. I saw once a bot added categories to redirects - does that count to SEO? Also, do descriptions on file pages increase SEO as well? Energy ''X'' 09:52, February 14, 2016 (UTC) I see. I'll let you know about that later. Energy ''X'' 10:09, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Can your bot "split a word"? Well, it is just we use a code system around here, so to speak. Example is BW001: In the Shadow of Zekrom! - the first episode of "Pokémon: Best Wishes!" saga, titled "In the Shadow of Zekrom!". My question is, can it take the word BW001 and split it into BW and 001, then write "Best Wishes" and "episode 1"? Energy ''X'' 19:08, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Well, it is about the files. If possible, I'd like the following description to be inserted on every image from episode and chapter pages, depending on which arc/series it is taken from. Example: image is XY003.png - "This image represents a scene from the third episode of Pokémon: X & Y Series, titled "A Battle of Aerial Mobility!". Energy ''X'' 22:05, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Actually, make it Pokémon: XY Series as that is the name of the series. Ellis99 Volcanion 22:12, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Good to hear. The only issue I could see is the number of images, probably thousands in there. Energy ''X'' 22:12, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Here are the first three for the last three seasons. Energy ''X'' 22:22, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Can you do this one first, the next time you run the bot? Energy ''X'' 22:59, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Edit Can you please do a quick bot run? The portable infobox code makes the images for voice actors become hidden. This is required. Energy ''X'' 16:38, January 20, 2017 (UTC) You certain that'll work? Cause the parameter of the infobox template is "image1" (image2 would be added if there are two images, but there are none in the infoboxes). One more thing, is it possible to have these type of changes on all pages that use Elite Four infobox? Energy ''X'' 22:43, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Bot Hi there! We are in a bit of a predicament. We did have one user lend their bot for some changes, but that user's computer has "died", so could you help us in continuing running the bot? This is basically it. Mind that some Gallery Box templates just have without attributes, and that some users have inserted without " " (space) behind and in front of that template. Energy ''X'' 09:31, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Bot work I could, but this is something that should be fixed sooner than later. Maybe you know someone else with a bot? Energy ''X'' 14:11, September 4, 2017 (UTC) :The main priority were episode and chapter pages, there were tons of them. Anyway, thanks for the assistance; there likely aren't many galleries left to fix. Energy ''X'' 09:19, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Bot Can you just remove the thing from articles with Voice infobox, like this? It is just obsolete code, with portable infoboxes in place. Unlike galleries, this isn't something that has to be done immediately. Energy ''X'' 20:48, September 8, 2017 (UTC) :Can you please run the bot? We have some left over code, this. :In addition, we are clearing the broken links, so could you remove this one from the pages? Energy ''X'' 19:00, September 30, 2017 (UTC) :Well, I don't ask of you to do it right away, just when you got time. Still, I'll check out this script. Energy ''X'' 14:43, October 1, 2017 (UTC) Own bot Just wanted to say that I have made a bot account, and used it through that AutoWiki browser. Still, I am uncertain how to do certain edits, like this one - removing a link if it links to a certain page, including "]]" characters. Energy ''X'' 20:42, October 12, 2017 (UTC) User rights Just wanted to let you know that we took off the admin rights from your bot, since we have one already. Energy ''X'' 22:46, September 28, 2019 (UTC)